un cambio a mejor?
by hermimalfoy
Summary: su vida a sido una mascara impuesta por su padre, podra kitarsela?, alguien le ayudara?, kien es la xica k aparece en sus sueño?, PORFAVOR ENTREN Y LEAN!


SE K ES MUY POCO, PERO ES EL PRIMER FF K HAGO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES Y NO SE SI GUSTARA.  
  
Era una noche lluviosa, y un joven rubio de ojos grisaceos, de 16 años, estaba mirando la lluvia caer a través del cristal de la ventana de su habitacion.  
  
El era Draco Malfoy, se podria decir el slytherin más temido por todos, la crueldad y el sarcásmo en persona, pero la realidad era otra, esas caracteristicas k le habia atribuido, era una simple mascara que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, le abia inpuesto.Si solo alguien se hubiera molestado en acercarse a el, conocerle...lo hubieran notado, pero claro... la gente solo se acercaba a el, por su posicion en la sociedad y ser hijo d kien era.  
  
"hijo, tienes que estar a la altura de los malfoy, no te debes rebajar nunca"- esas eran el tipo d palabras k Lucius, le inculcaba a su hijo. El habia crecido con esos ideales y porsupuesto con el de serle fiel al señor Tenebroso. Pero el no keria ser asi, es mas, no era asi..queria tener amigos, por como era..no por las influencias de su familia.., poder disfrutar d una familia en la k se sintiera trankilo, kerido, apreciado...", muxos pensamientos pasaban por su mente.  
  
cerro los ojos, inhalo, d repente en su mente, la silueta de una joven se le aparecio.  
  
estaba arto, durante todo el verano,soñó con ella,pero en el momento de descubrir su rostro, se esfumaba como si de magia se tratara. " k curioso!"- pensó  
  
estoy arto, este curso..el ultimo curso.., tengo k ser yo mismo,lo mas dificil sera reponer todo el daño k e exo...weasley,potter....y..granger..,pork demonios le venia granger a la cabeza??, ademas x muy bien k me porte con ella no me va a perdonar nunca, le exo demasido como para k me perdone....-penso draco  
  
todo por culpa d mi padre.., mi padre, mi padre, mi padre...( grito)...no lo aguanto, menos mal k mañana empieza hogwarts-dijo muy flojo.  
  
se acosto y se durmio todavia sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Al dia siguiente se levantó temprano, se duchó, se vistió y bajo a desayunar, donde se encontraba su madre. hola madre,buenos dias-draco  
  
bueno dias,hijo-narcisa  
  
tu padre ha dicho que no te podria llevar, tenia cosas mas importantes, lo siento, si quieres que te lleve cariño me lo dices, o prefieres ir tu solo?- narcisa  
  
mas importante que su hijo-se dijo draco para si mismo  
  
no te preocupes mama, ya voy yo por polvos flu-draco  
  
esta bien hijo,lo que quieras-narcisa-ya tienes el baul y todo preparado?  
  
si,mama, ayer por la tarde dobby me lo preparo todo-draco  
  
deacuerdo, pues desayuna, que dentro de media hora te tienes que ir-narcisa  
  
si, ya no tardo-draco  
  
bueno, y acuerdate de enviarme alguna lexuza a la semana si?-narcisa  
  
si, mama no te preocupes..-draco  
  
--------------pensamiento de draco--------  
  
Por que mi padre no puede ser como ella, tan dificil debe ser querer a un hijo?  
  
-----------fin p. de draco--------------  
  
estas bien?-le pregunto narcisa  
  
si, solo estaba pensando-draco  
  
mira, ya es hora, vete no sea k llegues tarde-narcisa  
  
si, cojo el baul y enseguida me voy-draco  
  
draco subio a su cuarto a por el baul, lo bajo sin dificultad, gracias a k el quidditch en los ultimos años abia exo muxos cambios en su cuerpo,tenia unos musculos bien definidos, al igual k sus abdominales y sus piernas. Tampoco llevaba el pelo engominado hacia atras, si no k lo llevaba simplemente mojado dejando k se kedara donde kisiera. bueno, hijo, ten cuidad si?, y pasatelo bien, estudia...-narcisa  
  
mama, trankila si?-dijo draco sonriente  
  
ya me voy-draco  
  
cuidate- le dijo nuevamente narcisa y le dió un beso.  
  
cogio un puñado de polvos flu y se aparecio en un bar brujo, a unos cuantos metros de la estacion king cross.  
  
cogió sus pertenencias y se encaminó hacia el anden 9 3/4, atravesó el muro y lo que vió le encanto, la imagen k veia todos los años, el tren negro y rojo escarlata, con el vapor saliento de una especia d ximenea, la cual nunca se habia parada a pensar como se llamaba, y con el nombre incrustado en la parte delantera " expreso de hogwarts".  
  
Estaba tan metido en si mismo que no se dio cuenta que un grupo de pelirrojos,un moreno y una castaña pasaban cerca de el.  
  
-chicos, siento mucho no haber podido ir este verano a la madriguera...- hermione  
  
-bueno, nos hubiera gustado que vinieras...pero que se le va a hacer..-dijo ron pasandole el brazo por los hombros  
  
-oye ginny, puedo hablar contigo un momento?-harry  
  
si, claro-le dijo ginny( ya no era tan timida con el, y durante los ultimos años se habian exo muy buenos amigos, aunque ahora que lo conocia mas, se daba cuenta que no solo era admiracion hacia el, sino k le keria por como era no por kien era)  
  
ven-le dijo harry, kien la cogio de la mano y entraron al tren.  
  
PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS CON VUESTRAS OPINIONES, SEAN MALAS O BUENAS, PORFAVOR!! 


End file.
